Girls just wanna have fun
by A Literal Mess
Summary: Jasper found Bella when she was 5, he left her in the care of Peter and Charlotte but now Bella is 17 she has decided she wants her mate. Jasper now has to deal with his teenage mate who isn't playing fair. This story will take place over the next year and see how far Bella can push Jasper before she turns 18. If it goes well I may carry on we'll see.


Jasper had found his mate when she was 5 years old, she was crying in the back seat of a flipped up car which had veered of the road into the woods. It was awful, he could smell the oil of the car mixing with blood and the smell of burning rubber. At vampire speed he had the child out of the car and was running as far from the scene as he could. His brother live in the woods with his mate and would be able to stage the scene to look as though his little mate had been dragged into the woods by an animal. While they took care of things he would take the little baby home and get her comfy. Her bracelet had 'Isabella' inscribed on it, so Jasper guessed that was her name.

It took a week to get all new documentation for Isabella, she was now the niece of Charlotte Whitlock and her husband Peter who had taken the child in after her parents perished in a house fire. Luckily Bells was still young and while she missed her parents she was not overcome with grief. It was decided that Bells would attend a private boarding school in England until she was old enough to mate with Jasper. Peter & Char would re locate and look after her during the holidays and the occasional weekend. Jasper used Peter's name to donate enough money to the school for a new wing to be built to ensure Isabella received only the best treatment.

As the years went on it became harder and harder for the two to be apart and Jasper had to occasionally visit to ease the pain. But he would call her weekly to check in on her. He also got her presents based on her grades he had some weird scale about if they grade stayed the same or went up and even better gifts if her effort grade improved, Isabella didn't really mind about the gift themselves but she treasured what they represented, that her mate was proud of her. Jasper had told her she was his mate when she was 14 and she surprised him by laughing and telling him she knew, he had growled at her a little for laughing at him but when she explained she knew because she could not imagine spending a single day with anyone but him and the fact she doesn't seem him often make her feel as though she is missing a part of herself. She explained that whenever Peter of Char let slip he was on a mission she couldn't sleep, Jasper softened knowing how much he meant to his mate and since he has called her daily.

He also added punishments for if her effort grades slipped but they were never terrible. For example the first time she thought he might stop calling, or spank her, but instead he simply had her send all her homework to him once she was done so he could keep track of her work. Bella was never sure if it had been Jasper's plan all along but she would put more effort in knowing her mate would read it, she wanted him to know she was smart and trying.

Everything was going well, Bella had just turned 17 and after a fantastic party with her family and friends she and her mate had spent all evening on the garden swing looking at the stars. It had been perfect. Until she had to go back to school and Bella decided enough was enough.

Peter heard the mail man a mile away and wondered what post he and Char could possibly have. His heart dropped when he finally received the letter, Isabella had been expelled for punching another student, in the face. No amount of money was going to fix this. He had no idea where this outburst of hers had come from and his gift was no help, he called Charlotte down and explained the situation to her. "What do we do Jasper is going to go mental at his mate being in a fight?"

"I'm not sure Char, I guess you go get her and I'll call Jasper, we should have time to speak to her before he comes home" he was nervous anyone could see, if Bella had had to defend herself Jasper may end up killing this other student and if Bella had just punched him for no reason then there was no telling how Jasper would react to Bella disobeying his order of being good. He took his phone out and called his brother.

"Hi brother have you spoken to your mate recently?" peter wasn't sure how to broach the subject and kind of hoped Bella had the balls to tell him herself

"Of course, this morning, why?" Apparently she had not.

"It appears she has been expelled for punching another student" the phone shattered in Jasper's hand as his mind raced to think of all the possible reasons Bella would do that and all he knew was her arse would be bright red if she didn't have a damn good reason.

Peter could hear Charlotte and Bella in the car and no one was talking which was not a good sign. Bella opened the front door and stormed up to her room shouting, "let me know when he gets here".

Unsure what else they should do Peter and Charlotte waited until Jasper arrived, Peter having quickly texted Jasper about Bells outburst. He hated to 'rat' on her, but that behavior wasn't going to fly here but out of respect for his brother he would let him deal with his mate.

It wasn't long before Jasper knocked on their front door, he greeted his brother and sister having not seen them in a while when he heard his little mate mumble "take you sweet time don't worry about me".

Jasper's growl vibrated the house, "I will deal with you in a moment, I will not allow your tantrum to interrupt our catch up". He was a little floored by the sadness his mate was feeling, maybe there was more to this story. Not three minutes later where they all caught up and Jasper was ascending the stairs to Bella's room.


End file.
